ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Infiltrator
Mass Effect: Infiltrator is a third-person shooter video game developed by IronMonkey Studios for the Android and iOS platforms. Mass Effect: Infiltrator was released on iPhone and iPod on the 6 March 2012. It was released on Android on the 22nd of May, 2012.Bioware.com: Mass Effect Infiltrates Android, accessed 1 June 2012 Gameplay Mass Effect: Infiltrator is a three dimensional third person shooter which mimics many of the gameplay features and animations of the main Mass Effect games, including the use of cover and the combination of gunplay and biotic powers. The controls are simplified from the console games and adapted to fit a touchscreen interface; for example, there are no squadmates to control, and it is necessary to target enemies for biotic attacks by tapping directly on the screen. The player is rewarded with credits over the course of the game, and these may be spent on upgraded weapons, armour and biotic abilities. The player also collects Intel, which can be exchanged for ingame credits or used to add to the player's Galactic Readiness score in Mass Effect 3. Upon the completion of the game, the player is rewarded with a new War Asset in their Mass Effect 3 game. In April 2012 a major update was released for Mass Effect: Infiltrator, bringing the version to 1.0.3. The update added an extra side mission in which the player takes the role of an escaped turian experiment victim, as well as a the ability to manually aim weapons. The patch also includes technical optimisations designed for the third-generation iPad.Bioware Blog: Mass Effect: Infiltrator Update, accessed 1 June 2012 Plot The protagonist of Mass Effect: Infiltrator is Cerberus operative Randall Ezno. At the opening of the game he is deployed to an ice planet, charged with bringing down a turian that Cerberus has marked for death. Upon returning to a Cerberus base known as The Barn, he is caught in a mass prisoner escape, and discovers that his advisor Inali is being horribly experimented on against her will. Randall must then battle his way across the installation, fighting Cerberus troops and escaped prisoners alike in order to rescue her and contact the Alliance to request a rescue. Reception Reviews of Mass Effect: Infiltrator have generally been mixed, and the review aggregator Metacritic, which assigned scores as a weighted average of reviews, assigned Mass Effect: Infiltrator a score of 67 based on 23 reviews.[http://www.metacritic.com/game/ios/mass-effect-infiltrator Mass Effect: Infiltrator at Metacritic], accessed 1 June 2012 Slide To Play initially gave the game a poor review, criticisng the controls and noting that while the graphics are "detailed and highly impressive", the environments themselves were stale and repetitive. After the 1.0.3 update, however, the review was also updated to state that the game had "graduated from a clunky mess to a high-quality shooter."Slide To Play review, accessed 1 June 2012 Android Police were more positive, describing Infiltrator as a "really fun game with good controls. To top it off, it looks great."Android Police review, accessed 1 June 2012 PCmag described it as "a decent enough game," praising the visuals but calling the combat repetitive and the controls tricky.PCmag review, accessed 1 June 2012 References External links *Official website Category:2012 video games Category:IOS games Category:IOS-only games Galaxy Category:Role-playing video games Category:Science fiction video games Category:Video games developed in Canada